


Smash Vignettes

by Dragon_jak



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_jak/pseuds/Dragon_jak
Summary: Short stories from my own take on the Smash Ultimate universe.





	Smash Vignettes

“Hello… Mario, was it?”

 

“Yes, that’sa me. How are you-a settling in?”

 

“The lodgings you’ve provided are fit for a king. I am honored to be here.”

 

“That’sa good, I do not-a want anybody to-a go without.”

 

Chrom nodded, sitting down beside Mario, and turning his attention to the night sky. The map of stars looked like paint that spilled across his vision.

 

“I have heard you are a great hero.”

 

“Is-a that so?”

 

“Yes. The others… They told me of your incredible deeds.”

 

Mario turned to look at the larger man, his eyes drifting over his sword, his armor, his short blue hair.

 

“They also told me how humble you are.”

 

“And you-a believe them?”

 

“Why would I not?”

 

“Because-a they do not-a know better.”

 

“But, you saved the world! The mushroom kingdom, is that right? It must owe you a great debt!”

 

Mario let out a long breath and scratched the end of his bulbous nose.

 

“I am not-a hero. I am an actor.”

 

“An actor?”

 

“Do you-a not-a have those in-a your world?”

 

“I suppose not,” Chrom replied, rubbing a gloved finger against his chin, “What do they do?”

 

“They-a play pretend. For the amusement of others.”

 

“Amusement? So you are… You are a jester?”

 

“Hahahahah,” Mario smiled into his arm, gazing back to the stars, “I am-a not very funny, but yes, I am.”

 

Mario closed his eyes, “I can feel that-a look on your face. Why do you-a think Bowser is-a here?”

 

“I… I don’t know. I thought it was like that Ganondorf, or that Ridley creature. A temporary truce.”

 

Mario shook his head, “Bowser is-a the reason I’m-a able to do this. He is-a the man I’m-a jester after all.”

 

“So, all those stories?”

 

“Nothing-a more. Bowser is-a powerful creature, but he is-a beloved by our-a people. He is-a good ruler. Strong, sensible, smart. But he wants-a to be the bad guy sometimes.”

 

“Why would anyone want to be a villain?”

 

“I cannot-a say. Bowser and I have-a worked together for 30 odd-a years. We’ve-a been friends for almost as-a long. I still-a don’t know why he-a likes it.”

 

“And what of your fair maiden, peach? Or your brother? Or even your friends?”

 

“Well, the Princess is-a ruler, but she and-a Bowser have been friends for-a longer than I’ve-a known either of them. They-a approached me, said-a they wanted me to work for-a them.”

 

“They sought you out? Two members of royalty chose you? If I may be so bold, what made you so special?”

 

Mario chuckled, “it’s-a quite alright, sometimes I wish I knew! I had-a acted before, just a short-a film. Donkey kong and I met on-a that project. But I was a carpenter before-a all that, not exactly-a well-a known.”

 

“That gorilla? He is a jester as well?”

 

“Of-a course! He was-a always more hands-on than-a me, but it’s-a all an act.”

 

Chrom’s hand brushed his empty scabbard, and he gripped the inside of the leather, “So then, these fights we are slated to have, are they to be faked as well? Because I’ve not much experience with jesting.”

 

“No, these are-a real. I do not-a fake my stunts. No, this is-a how I like to unwind.”

 

“Combat against your allies?”

 

“Sometimes. That’s-a how I convinced Samus to-a let Ridley in. But in-a truth, it’s-a more about sparring. It’s-a not often we great heroes get-a real challenge.”

 

Chrom let out a deep chuckle, “You’re not wrong there. The Hero-king, Marth, was telling me about it. Is it true that you’re allowed to go all out in these arenas?”

 

“Some of us can. Kirby and a few of-a the others have to-a hold back. But for-a you and me?” Mario said, punching chrom lightly on the shoulder, “give it-a everything you’ve-a got.”

 

Chrom stood up, and bowed low, “very well jester, I shall give it my all.”

 

He turned, getting ready to walk away when something pulled at the back of his mind, “Would you like others to know of your true nature?”

 

Mario was silent for a moment, gazing up at a star glowing above his head, “a few know, but I’d-a rather you keep our conversation to-a yourself.”

 

“Very well,” Chrom said.

 

A door shut on the other side of the simulation, and Mario was left alone in the grass, staring up into an ocean of stars. 


End file.
